


say my name

by sianykins07



Series: The Name Game [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Smut, Spoilers, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianykins07/pseuds/sianykins07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock wakes to find the sole survivor in his livingroom looking for some jet. Good thing he could always do with a little chem break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say my name

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic and i seem to have drawn it out waaay longer than expected - i kinda wanted to get right to the smut - but bear with me, i hope its worth it.

Hancock’s eyes slowly blinked open as a soft rustling sound woke him up. He realised it was still dark outside as the window of his Sanctuary house came into focus – his ghoulish onyx eyes adjusted to the dark a lot quicker than humans’. The sound which awoke him was slightly clearer now, he realised it was coming from the living room and sounded a lot like someone attempting to clumsily search for something in the dark. He wasn’t sure who or why, it’s not like he kept much in this place. Everything he held of value was back in Goodneighbor. Apart from his hat – _that_ baby stayed with him.

 

Goodneighbor. Part of him missed it. He practically built it from the ground up. He helped shape it what it was today and he was damn proud of that.

 But when he left with the vault dweller that day she had promised him that he could make a much bigger difference around the Commonwealth. And so he joined her and her team of ‘diverse’ individuals. To be fair, they did all seem to help the cause in some way. Most had some kind of skill or talent that contributed to her ‘greater good’ agenda. With her at the helm they seemed to power ahead straight to the heart of the Institute, tearing it down and changing almost everyone’s lives in the process. She even forced The Brotherhood of Steel to come to some sort of truce with The Railroad, if you could call not actively seeking out and murdering each other a truce. She sure was something else.

 

She had just got back from a far off settlement that evening. It had been a long journey and one she had made with just Dogmeat, which she didn’t often do. It had been weeks since she had left, everyone was pleased to see her again and had thrown her a welcome home celebration. It was mostly just some extra food and drink being brought out at meal time as they all sat around the firepits and talked. It was the height of summer so everyone was enjoying the warm night air. She had cut up the lower half of a dress she had found so it was much shorter and showed off quite a bit more thigh. It obviously kept her cooler but it kept him a lot hotter under the collar. He found himself glancing over every time her legs moved to try catch a peek. So he was just a bit perverted – so what.

 

Hancock swung his legs off the bed and slunk round the corner of the doorframe. He could see the outline of the intruder bent over the chem cooler he kept on the table in the living room – a smooth sensual curve he knew far too well. He flicked the lightswitch.

 

“Quinn?”

The vault dweller whipped around quickly, her eyes squinting at the harsh light suddenly blinding her. He could make something else out. She was drunk. Well, tipsy at least. “Shit. Hancock, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to wake you. I shouldn’t be here shit I’m..”

 

“Hey, hey, easy sister you’re good.” He stepped towards her. She wobbled a bit, pulling her lips over her teeth to try stop herself from grinning. He hadn’t really seen her like this before – she always seemed very much in control at all times. Her usual demeanour was strong, confident, sexy. Everything a man could want in a woman. Everything Hancock wanted in a woman. Hell he never really wanted anything in a woman apart from himself, maybe he just wanted _this_ woman.

 

Quinn shuffled a bit and went slightly pink in the cheeks. She had something in her hand he noticed and his chem box was still lying open on the table behind her. She caught his gaze and lowered her head holding her open palm out. In it was an inhaler of jet. She giggled. “I’m sorry Hancock. I.. I couldn’t find anything in my place. You were the only one I knew would have something.” He looked at her for a moment while she just stood with her head lowered like a child that had been caught out. She was like a completely different person. Not the powerful commanding woman who strolled into Goodneighbor and watched him with a smirk as he knifed Finn. Or the silver - tongued tease who managed to talk her way around everyone she met. Or even the carefree Goddess who was laughing and talking with all the Sanctuary settlers around the firepit earlier. What had happened in this short space of time? She wasn’t drunk then. Had she been drinking alone? He realised he had been staring at her for a while when she looked up at him, her eyes locking with his, the mix of different shades of green colliding beautifully with grey and brown.

 

“Well,” he gave a sly smile “You could’ve just said the word if you wanted to take a little chem break.” He walked around her and flopped down on the old sofa in front of the table, taking out another jet and looking back at her. She looked confused at not having received a scolding. He grinned at her and patted the space on the sofa beside him. Finally she returned a smile and sat down. He held up his jet to hers and they clicked them together in a half-hearted ‘cheers’ motion before inhaling deeply.

 

Two hours and several jet later Hancock was slumped in his position on the sofa with Quinn facing him with her back against the armrest. Her legs were stretched out but bent at the knee and she was just short enough that her feet only just touched Hancock’s leg. They were both satisfactorily sloshed and had been talking more than they ever really had. Sure they had talked but there was always someone else in the conversation. Being a part of her outfit meant travelling with the team – the whole team. Nick, Piper, Cait, MacCready.. Hell they were just the ones who always seemed to be permanent. Often there was some dickhead from The Brotherhood too amongst others. He had never really been alone with Quinn. Well, there was that one time..

 

Segway.

 

He and Quinn had stayed behind on one of their trips to help a settlement. She told the others to head off the day before to get gear back to Sanctuary but seeing as there were so many ghouls wanting to talk to Hancock she felt it better to at least indulge them. So she and Hancock set off later that day having to take shelter for the night in a burnt out trailer. Hancock opted to take the first watch as she seemed quite tired and she happily obliged. As he sat beside her half watching the door half watching her sleep she rolled over and he noticed the zip of her vault suit had slid down to the bottom of her cleavage giving him an eyeful. He had never seen tits look so good and he secretly committed the image to memory.

 

But he enjoyed the druggy lull they were in just now. He had even made her giggle several times with his stories of drug-related mishaps, a sound that warmed his insides. Shit, he realised, he had it bad for this girl. She rolled her head to the side and rested it against the back of the sofa with eyes only slightly open. She began to hum which slowly turned into soft and quiet singing. Hancock had never heard her sing before but her voice was beautiful, delicate but slightly husky. He closed his eyes and listened to the gentle words but quickly scrunched up his non-nose and opened his eyes to look at her.

 

“I don’t recognise that one.” Quinn’s eyes opened a bit more. “Yeah I had been starting to get the feeling only like ten songs survived the war, what’s with that?” she smiled her dazzling smile at him. He laughed in his throat. “Don’t ask me sister I just listen and hope I don’t get sick of one of them. She giggled in response and let her head fall against the sofa again, closing her eyes. Hancock kept staring at her. His eyes making their way down her extended neck and perfectly defined collarbone, following her milky porcelain skin down to her cleavage.. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again trying to stop his mind from wandering. An erection right now would be pretty awkward. He focused on her face again taking a deep breath.

 

“I didn’t say stop.”

Quinn opened one eye to peek at him. He was grinning slyly at her again in that way she loved. She smiled and shut her eye, starting off with another hum before bringing it into gentle singing again. Hancock stared as she sang through a little smile. She was fucking gorgeous. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each controlled breath strategically placed throughout the song. They seemed to be in odd places to him but somehow they worked. His gaze fell past her chest only lingering for a moment -or two, come on its only human- down past her hips and thighs. Suddenly he wanted to reach out and touch her. Any part of her. He just wanted to feel her, to feel her body. He gingerly raised a hand and brought it over her leg. His hand was shaking and his mouth suddenly dry. What was he doing? What did he plan on doing? Hell, he didn’t know. Fuck, what was it about this woman that had him acting like an amateur. Where had his usual charm and smooth moves suddenly buggered off to? He glanced up at her quickly but her eyes were still closed. His hand hovered for a moment before slowly coming down and softly grabbing one of her ankles. He lifted it gently and extended her leg so it was over his lap and started stroking it. He lowered his gaze below his hat and stared at his hand intently as it moved back and forth, refusing to meet any gaze that might be coming his way. He wasn’t doing anything weird he told himself, it’s no big deal – right?

 

Well if she had any objection she made no indication of it. Her soft voice didn’t even falter as she lifted her other leg to lay beside the one Hancock was stroking. It caught him a little by surprise and he stilled, finally looking up at her. She was looking right at him with a slight smirk on her face. “I didn’t say stop.” Hancock obediently resumed his stroking motions, extending over to the other leg as well caressing the smooth curves of her calves under the scarred skin of his own ruined hands. He wondered briefly how she got them so smooth. Personal grooming wasn’t exactly commonplace in the wastes and you would be lucky to come across a half decent razor. His thoughts very quickly drifted to whether or not the rest of her were just as smooth and hair free. Fuck that would be hot. Had he ever even seen a woman without body hair? Not that it ever bothered him before but the thought seemed almost taboo. His train of thought was abruptly stopped when he realised his hand had travelled up over her knee and currently took place on her inner thigh. What on earth was he thinking? Did he want a slap? He glanced quickly at Quinn who was watching him through half lidded eyes. He took a deep silent breath.

 

“Where’s all the fuzz?”

 

Seriously John?? What is wrong with you??

Quinn giggled. “Long gone. I had it all removed. Was the done thing back then. Very in. Guys loved it.” Hancock let out a low whistle. “Gone forever?” Quinn nodded. “Like, all over?” He bit his cheek at the question. This is where she could draw the line. Instead she smirked. “Well except the hair on my head.” Hancock laughed. “Yeah good choice sweetheart.” His hand seemed glued to her thigh now, he couldn’t seem to move even though he was willing it to do something, anything! “I take it that’s not exactly common here?” Her question made Hancock grunt out a laugh. “ Nah I suppose it’s not. Ladies aren’t quite of your standard sister.” He winked at her and swore he saw her blush ever so slightly. There he was, the usual Hancock back in business, he still had it.

 

“So you’ve never seen a hairless pussy before?”

And there he goes, bye bye. Hancock spluttered a bit stammering “Um.. uh” The question had caught him completely off guard. He was supposed to be the vulgar one! Quinn simply smirked at him. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Hancock squeaked out a noise of protest. “Course not sister, it takes more than that to shake me. I just wasn’t expecting that from you is all.” This was half true. He had always fantasised about her being sexually aggressive. A woman as deadly as her? Hell she was his number one go-to material for the few occasions he had some private time. Quinn laughed. “Just cause it’s been 200 years doesn’t mean I’m not experienced Hancock.” This made him shiver a little. What he wouldn’t give to know. The sudden sexual tone of the conversation gave Hancock a jolt. She was _flirting_ with him! Maybe even more.. He wasn’t sure. Fuck she was so hard to read. This beautiful mysterious woman with fine as fuck tits and amazing legs was right in front of him and he wasn’t already buried to the hilt? What was _wrong_ with him?? Had he completely lost his usual rugged allure?? Usually a sexually charged verbal exchange like this was second nature to him, why was he all of a sudden stumped? That had to be remedied he decided.

 

He took another long silent breath and swallowed before lifting up her ankle, slowly at first, so her leg was almost vertical. He caught a quick look between her legs and saw her panties before glancing back up at her. She was watching him, a slight quizzical look on her face but not a hint of disapproval. He took this as the OK and brought her ankle over his head to rest on his other side before slowly shifting himself in between her legs. He sat back propped up a little and they stared at each other. “How experienced, exactly?”

 

She reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down for his lips to meet hers. The first touch was ethereal, her lips plump and soft. They were the fullest lips he had ever felt. Eventually they parted slightly forcing his own ruined lips to mirror them and he felt her soft tongue enter his mouth. The warm sensation spread from his mouth down to his cock which twitched in response. It was the most sensual kiss he had ever experienced, most others had just been rushed and only almost enjoyable. He lowered his body a little more on top of hers, shifting slightly to the side so one of his hands could slide up her side and gently cup her breast as their tongues and lips met slowly. Her breasts were just as he imagined them. Soft yet firm, and with the right amount of give to them for him to squeeze gently. Amazing fucking tits. He gave off a low moan in his throat as he felt her hand move from his shirt and slide downwards to pull it out his trousers. This was happening, he thought. This was actually fucking happening. All those dirty scenarios he thought in his head, this was his chance for something to actually happen. He felt her hand slide over his scarred stomach and into the waist of his trousers. Her soft touch sent a shiver all the way to his cock making it throb even harder. He was solid at this point and ached for some contact. As he felt her fingers slowly wind round his thick shaft he ground it into her palm making her moan against his mouth. She broke away slightly so that just their foreheads and top lips were slightly touching.

 

“Mmm Hancock you’re so hard” her voice was low and husky as she almost breathed the words. Her voice pooled into his gut spreading a warm sensation through his insides. He realised she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He broke away and kissed her neck slowly while he tucked his hand under the hem of her dress feeling the dampness between her legs through her panties. She was wet. Fuck, she was soaked. She moaned gently as he slowly swiped a finger up and down the material covering her lips, adding a little more pressure as he circled at the top. She gripped his cock tighter and started to slowly pump as he hooked his finger pushing her panties aside to feel the slick folds – not before he swiped a finger up to check she was telling the truth about her hair situation.

She was.

She gasped when he slipped a single finger in. Her pussy was warm and pulsed round his finger as he slowly slid it in and out, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She whimpered softly as he slipped a second finger in pushing them slightly deeper. She had stopped working his cock and instead was rubbing the rim paying close attention to the underside with her thumb. The sensation was strange and he liked it but he had definitely reached his breaking point. Hancock removed his fingers from her, receiving a soft groan of protest. He smirked as he met her half lidded wanting eyes. Sliding his hands under her ass, he pulled her up into his lap as he stood up from the couch. She hooked her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the wall and pushed her firmly up against it. He met her gaze again and her eyes were now open and bright.

 

“Tell me you want it.” He growled as he pushed her panties aside again and lined the head of his cock against her opening. She bit her lip seductively before leaning in to his ear. “Fuck me Hancock.” He slid his cock slowly but firmly into her tight pussy, earning a groan as he stretched her. Her pussy was tight, so fucking tight, he could barely fit, but she slowly adjusted as he steadily pumped into her. Her hands resting on his shoulders dug in deep as his pace quickened with every thrust. The sensation around his cock was amazing. No woman he had been with had ever been this tight or this wet, it was amazing. He brought a hand round and circled her clit as he started to fuck her harder. Her breathing turning to pants and then moans as his cock slammed into her, hitting the sweet spot inside.

 

“Oh fuck yes. Harder. Fuck me harder!” Quinn sank her teeth into his neck and the sharp pain mixing with his pleasure drove him wild. He started pulling out further before slamming his cock back into her at a pace he didn’t think he could have managed were it not for her encouraging moans and swearing. He could feel her start to shake as she pulled her head back against the wall. “Fuck I’m gonna come, fuck I’m so close!” Her almost begging tone hit him right in the balls and he buried his face into her neck and hair. “Fuck yeah baby come for me, come all over my dick.” Her moans growing loader and higher as he ploughed into her extra hard. He was so close himself but he did not want to miss out on that sensation when she came. Any moment now – she was on the fucking cusp, teetering on the edge, seconds away.

 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! OH.... DANSE??!?”

 

Hancock opened his eyes still buried in her hair, his stroke faltering slightly. “Um. . No doll it’s Hancock..” He pulled away looking at her confused and then seeing her expression it hit him. She was looking horrified off to the side. He followed her gaze before catching something in his peripheral vision. His line of sight fell to the doorway where a tower of muscle filled the frame. It was that Brotherhood dickhead. Fuck how long had he been there? WHY was he there?! The light from the sunrise behind him cast a shadow masking his face but Hancock could just about make out a blush covering his entire face and neck. Good. He should be fucking embarrassed for intruding. What a creep. Hancock gaze fell back to Quinn’s which was probably just as red. Hancock smirked.

 

“Mornin’ sunshine! Do excuse us Paladin we were somewhat in the middle of somethin’.” Hancock was still inside her so he gave a few playful pumps earning a gasp and a “Hancock!” in a more playful than scolding tone. He grinned wide at Quinn before sliding out and letting her down before tucking himself away. He turned back to the prick in the doorway who was still standing there awkward as fuck rubbing the back of his neck. Why was he still here?

“Sentinel your presence is requested by the Elder immediately. We have just landed and he has something he wishes to discuss with you.” Quinn spluttered a little. “What? He’s here? Why?” The meatbag simply gave that weird salute thing they do and stated it was confidential business before turning on his heel and striding off. Quinn smoothed herself down before looking at Hancock. When their eyes met they both burst out laughing.

 

“Holy fuck! Talk about timing!” Quinn pushed her hair back and brought her hands down her face. “Fuck what could he possibly want now?” Hancock smirked and wrapped his hands around her waist. “He wants you sweetheart. You’re the lucky object of his desires too.” Quinn dropped her hands to reveal a face scrunched up. “Ew. No thanks.” He laughed and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. “You’d say no to all of that?” He slid his hand over her ass and cupped it. She giggled. “In a heartbeat. Pissing him off was a personal pleasure of mine while working with The Brotherhood.” She laughed in her throat but this gave Hancock a wicked idea. “Why stop now then?” Lifting her from the ass, he hauled her over his shoulder and out the door towards the vertibird he could see not too far off with the scowling beard standing rigidly in front of it.

 

As he got closer, Quinn was still shrieking with laughter as he bounced her up and down on his shoulder. He kept tickling her behind her knees which would make her kick up and down trying to get him in the stomach. He knew she was playing up for the coming audience but he was loving it. Eventually he stood in front of Maxson and beamed at him. Locking his feet together he gave him a phony salute which seemed to deepen the scowl.

“Sorry we took so long sir, just got distracted – if you know what I mean.” Hancock wiggled his eyebrows and was met with a death-like stare. If looks could kill, Hancock thought. He watched as Maxson’s gaze drifted to Quinn’s backside which would have been in full view as she was still slung over his shoulder, her dress would have been just short enough to show a slight hint of her panties. Maxson’s face went a deep red as he cleared his throat. “Sentinel.” Quinn tapped Hancock signalling for him to let her down which he obliged. She turned to look at him and his face softened slightly as she did. Oh yeah, this guy had it just as bad. I feel you brother. Who wouldn’t.

 

Before he said anything she jumped forward slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh Maxson I missed you! Sorry I haven’t been aboard The Prydwen in a while I’ve been so busy here!” she sighed and pulled away to look at him, “How are you?” He blushed again, a much lighter shade, and blinked rapidly. “Um. . Fine yes.” He cleared his throat again and rubbed the back of his neck clearly forgetting everything he intended on saying. Hancock smirked internally. Quinn was playing him. She knew he had some bullshit he had intended to bring down on her and she knew how to dodge it. Clever girl.

He tried to gather his composure and straightened himself with his hands behind his back. “Sentinel.. Your presence aboard The Prydwen is required um, when you are able..” His voiced lacked any strength behind it as he trailed off. Quinn nodded furiously in agreement as if she was taking the request very seriously. “Oh yes of course, absolutely. I’m finishing up a project here and then I will report immediately!”

Maxson nodded a reluctant response and then did his funny salute before turning and signalling Danse and the vertibird. Hancock slid an arm around her waist as they watched it start up and force itself off the ground. He leaned into her ear.

 

“Can you scream my name next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is welcome! Like i said its my first fanfic and i could probably do with some pointers.


End file.
